Omnifusion Episode 3: The Doctor is In(sane)
Plot “What do you mean you won’t fund my research!?” Cried an angry old man. “I’m sorry Mr. Animo-” started the young businessman. “That’s Doctor Animo! Doctor! I did not spend 7 years of my life earning my doctorate to be called ‘Mr. Animo’” yelled the doctor. “Well, Dr. Animo, your work is highly inhumane and, to put it simply, wrong. Splicing animal DNA, creating new creatures. It’s horrific!” “Perhaps you and your colleagues’ feeble minds can’t handle my genius!” The younger man scoffed, “Well sir, we’ll just take our feeble minds and fund other projects!” “No, wait I-” “Good day sir!” he slams Animo’s apartment door. Animo droops down, then angrily throws everything off his desk, a small reptilian creature flies and lands on his shoulder, Animo pets it and it makes a chirping noise. “I just don’t understand” Animo moped, “No one on this entire planet understands my genius. If only I could show them something like you without getting arrested… like the last time” The reptile grimaces “Don’t worry, my pet. I won’t let you be taken away like your brothers. You are the best of them after all” Animo gets up and puts on his coat, his lizard friend scurrying under to hide, and they walk out. Meanwhile, the 2 families were taking a stop at a local zoo, admiring the wide variety of wildlife, all except Ben who was bored out of his mind. Pearl tapped Steven’s shoulder and pointed toward some pandas, “Steven look! Aren’t those adorable!” Steven looked with stars in his eyes, “Oh my gosh! They’re so cute! Right Ben?" Ben looked and shrugged, "I guess? I dunno I guess I'm just too old for this kinda stuff." Steven gasped dramatically, “Too old? Are you crazy? you’re never too old to enjoy things like the zoo,” he looked around, and pointed at a mysterious old man in a hood, “Like that guy, he gets it!” Dr. Animo turned and faced Steven, looked confused and continued walking. “Or he’s lost” joked Amethyst. The doctor continued walking but stopped himself, “Something was off with them…” he turned around and analyzed them further, “Their skin and hair tones, they’re not natural yet, they don't appear to be makeup or dye, and those gemstones embedded in their skin… They aren’t… human,” he watched as they moved onto the other exhibit, Steven’s Shirt was caught on a part of the fence and his shirt was slightly lifted, revealing his mother’s Gemstone within his stomach. Animo gasped, “He’s- he’s-he’s a hybrid! A combination of human and alien DNA! I must research him! But how? His caretakers would never allow me to take him. I must form a plan.” Animo continued to follow the families around, making sure to stay out of their sight. He eventually followed the back to the parking lot. Max patted his pockets, “Aw darn, where are my keys? Pearl, I gave them to you right?” Pearl folded her arms, “You actually gave them to Amethyst.” Amethyst’s eyes widened, “Woops.” “You lost them!?” Max scolded. “Hey man, you’ve known me for years. You know not to trust me with… anything.” Max groaned loudly, “Now what?” “I got you covered grandpa!” said Ben, he slapped his watch and turned into Wildmutt, the large orange beast began loudly sniffing around, he barked and ran off in the direction of the keys. “Incredible…” said Animo, scribbling down notes, “I’ll have to abduct both of the children then.” He laughed to himself and turned to his pet, “To an outside observer I must sound like I’m insane.” His pet lizard blinked and stuck out its tongue. “You always know exactly what to say.” Wildmutt returned with the keys and dropped them into Max’s hands, covered in slobber. “Thanks… Ben,” he said, “Let's hit the road!” Max and Greg start their RVs and get going, “Go my pet!” said Animo. The lizard flew off and landed on the Rustbucket. Animo pulled out his phone, which was tracking the amalgam creature, “I’ll wait for them to make a stop, and I’ll make my move!” Pearl excitedly clapped her hands together, “Oh Steven that was so fun! Aren’t Earth’s creatures so wonderful?” Steven smiled, “Yeah! There were so many too!” “Oh Steven, this was the kind of thing your mother fought for, if it wasn't for her those creatures wouldn’t have a planet to stay on!” “Wow, mom must’ve been great!” “Oh, she was wonderful” said Pearl, with a sparkle in her eye. “Eugh,” groaned Amethyst, “On another one of your nerd rants?” she asked. Pearl blushed, “Amethyst!” she rubbed her forehead, “Why must you ruin this touching moment?” “It was funny” said Amethyst, chuckling. Garnet picked up Steven, “Come on Steven, time to go to bed.” “Aww, ok.” said Steven, and Garnet laid him on his bed. Animo snuck up to Greg’s RV first, his Reptile friend landed on Animo’s arm, “Now my pet, now we must pick the lock of the-” Animo tugged at the door and it opened easily, “Well then…” Animo snuck in and quickly grabbed Steven, who was snoring loudly, he put Steven in his car and moved on to the Rustbucket, he was faced with a more complicated lock system, “Interesting, I haven’t seen a lock system before,” he turned to his pet, “You know what to do.” The creature jumped off his arm and latched onto the door and spit acid on the lock. Animo pulled it open and snuck over to where Ben was sleeping, Animo tried picking him up to no avail, not to mention, Ben was a much lighter sleeper, then Ben woke up. “Wh-huh… HEY!” Ben yelled, “Who are you?” Without hesitation, Animo ran out of the RV and jumped into his car, Ben ran after him as animo drove off, “I got a bad feeling about that guy,” said Ben, “Looks like it’s hero time!” he smacked his watch and transformed into Fasttrack, and ran after the car. “Great!” said Animo, “Now the boy will call the authorities, and…” Animo looked out the window and saw a cat-like creature running right next to his car, “What on Earth?” Ben looked in and saw Steven sleeping in the back of the car, “You creep! You took Steven!? Oh, you’re going down-” Ben was cut off by running into a sign. Animo backed his car up, and saw Ben transform back to human, “Huh, I can’t believe my luck!” He took Ben into his car and drove to his lab. Ben groaned and looked around, he felt a pain in his head and tried to put his had to his forehead but was stopped by the straps around his arms. He struggled to break free but to no avail. Ben looked at his surroundings and noticed Steven snoring next to him. “Steven?” whispered Ben, “Steven!” he hissed. Steven continued snoring. “STEVEN!” Ben yelled. “Wuh?” said Steven, jolting awake. “We were kidnapped!” Ben explained. “Kidnapped!? Oh no! What are we gonna do?” “Worry not my test subjects, I’ll return you once I’m done!” said Dr. Animo. “AAH! CREEPY SCIENTIST!” yelled Steven, “IT'S JUST LIKE THAT MOVIE PEARL WON’T LET ME WATCH!” “Why’d you take us!?” yelled Ben. “For your unique abilities, of course!” explained Animo, “I witnessed you transform at the Zoo, and you have a pink gemstone in your stomach!” Ben cringed, “What are you gonna do to us?” Animo sneered, “Experiments!” In Greg’s RV, pearl emerged from her door, “Steven! Wake up!” Pearl went over to Steven’s bunk bed and poked it, only for her to not feel anything, she moved his blanket but Steven was nowhere to be found, “Steven!?” she whipped her head around and couldn’t find him, “STEVEN!?” Greg woke up, “Huh? What’s wrong, Pearl?” “STEVEN’S MISSING!!!” she yelled. Garnet and Amethyst emerged from their rooms, hearing the commotion. Max also burst through the door of Greg’s RV, “Ben’s gone!” Greg started hyperventilating, “Where, where could they be!?” “Look!” said Connie, pointing out the window, “There’s tire tracks!” Pearl hopped out and examined them,”Judging by how deep they are, the vehicle must be around 3,000 pounds, meaning it's relatively old for Earth’s standards…” As she was talking, a hologram of a car was projected from her Gem, “And judging by the direction of the tracks, they must have gone north!” “There’s an apartment complex just north of here!” said Max. “What are we waiting for then?” asked Gwen, “Let’s go!” Animo began interrogating his 2 test subjects, “What type of Gemstone is this anyways?” he asked Steven. “Well…” Steven began, “My mom was a Rose Quartz, she gave up her physical form to make me, and her Gemstone is now in me.” “Strange.” said Animo, “I’ve never seen a rose quartz that looks like this…” “Steven! Don’t answer the crazy man’s questions!” Yelled Ben. “He wanted to know!” Animo turned to Ben, “And you, loud one, how does your device work?” “I don’t know!” Ben shot back, “I got it like, a week or two ago, I just hit the dial and I transform.” Animo examined the machine closely, “And how many creatures can you become?” “Like, 10?” Animo attached a machine to Ben’s Watch, it started gathering data, “I see… it arranges it’s DNA samples in sets of 10.” he looked through more of the Data being collected on his computer screen, “There’s thousands, no MILLIONS of DNA samples, all at your fingertips. Just imagining what I could do with such power… all those creatures… never before seen by human eyes… I must have this power.” “Sorry creepo, this thing doesn't come off.” Animo ignored him, “And with the power in the other one’s Gemstone I could become… I could become a GOD!” Ben and Steven looked at each other, “What are we gonna do?” asked Steven. Before Ben could speak, Animo put another device onto Ben’s watch, it collected random DNA from it, making a loud beep and chirp. He moved onto Steven, he attached the device to Steven’s Gem, it took DNA from that as well. The collection tank was swirling with strange pink and green liquid. Animo took the liquid and put it into a syringe. He put it toward his arm. “Wait!” yelled Ben. “The unlimited power of the cosmos… they’re ALL MINE!” he jabbed the syringe into his arm, he began to mutate and contort into different alien forms, some Ben didn’t even recognize as being his own. Animo’s form began to become more consistent, he became a large-crablike being with a hard shell and pincers for arms, on top of that, a black version of Steven’s Gemstone was implanted in the creature’s abdominal area. “...Gross,” said Ben. Animo look at his form, he began cackling, the sound echoed through Ben and Steven’s brain, “Such power, my intellect has increased tenfold! And… I can do THIS,” The shell covering the top of his head cracked open, revealing a pulsating brain. “Oh that’s super gross,” said Ben. “HOLD YOUR TONGUE, LOWER LIFE FORM!” he shot black lightning from his brain, Ben was shocked but was freed from the table he was strapped to, without a second thought, Ben slapped the Omnitrix, he grew to almost double his size, grew scales all over his body and sprouted a long tail, “HUMUNGOUSAUR!” he yelled. Ben freed Steven and charged at the mad doctor. Humungousaur unleashed a powerful punch at the Mutated Dr. Animo, but was blocked by a dark shield, “Try much as you want, inferior, you will never defeat my brilliance!” “JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!” he punched Animo harder, breaking his shield and knocking him backwards. “You’ll pay for that brat!” Animo fired lightning at Ben, making his watch beep and he turned back to human. “Aw, man,” said Ben. Animo fired more powerful lightning at Ben, Steven caught him in a bubble, but they were knocked through the wall of his apartment, they fell down 3 stories. The boys hit the ground and Steven’s bubble popped, “We gotta do something!” said Steven. “Not till my watch recharges! He must’ve short circuited it or something!” Ben cried. “My powers still work!” said Steven, “You gotta go find the Gems, maybe they can help!” “I’m not leaving you here to fight this psycho!” Ben argued. “Don't worry about me!” Ben nodded and ran away. Animo descended from his destroyed apartment, he landed on the pavement with great force, cracking beneath his feet, “You’re fighting me alone? A mistake like this could only be made by a being of such low intellect as yourself.” “I don't wanna fight, lets just talk!” “Talk? You think I’d stoop your level?” “You already did!” Steven jokes, “You flew down 3 stories!” Animo scowled, “I grow tired of this.” “Wait! What do you plan on doing after you get rid of us!” “Why, I would get revenge on those who wronged me, I’d combine the DNA of everyone on Earth with that of an Alien! This planet will be my paradise!” Steven let out a nervous chuckle, “Ok. Uhh we could also not do that!” “As I said before,” Animo lifted himself off the ground, “I grow tired of this!” Animo let out a frequency from his brain, causing Steven to keel over in pain… and then the sound of thunderous footsteps interrupted him. A giant, six armed, colorful Gem ran up to Animo’s apartment building, Ben, Gwen and Connie were on her shoulders. “SAY HELLO TO ALEXANDRITE!” Ben yelled. Steven had stars in his eyes, “G-g-g...GIANT WOMAN!” he cheered. Animo stared in shock, “H-ho-how is this possible!?” Alexandrite blew fire from her mouth at Animo. He, along with the parking lot, were scorched. Animo coughed and looked up at his attacker, and was met with a powerful punch, that shook the ground. Alexandrite unfused, Animo’s form began to unmutate, slightly. He retained some crablike features and the black Gemstone in his stomach. “Y, you’ll pay… ughn” Animo passed out in the crater made by Alexandrite’s attack. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” Said Ben. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD ALL FUSE!” Said Steven. “How does Alexandrite breathe fire?” Asked Gwen. “Please, please,” said Pearl, “We can answer your questions at the RV” “Right now… we need to leave before the police show up,” Said Garnet. “WOOHOO! RUNNING FROM THE COPS!” Amethyst cheered. “We are not running from the police Ame-” Pearl is interrupted by the sound of police sirens, “Actually yes we are, come on kids!” Amethyst laughed as they began to run off, “Pearl! I didn’t know you were such a rebel!” “Don’t act so surprised,” said Pearl. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Wildmutt's First Appearance *Humungousaur's first appearance *Dr. Animo's First Appearance *Alexandrite's first appearance. Minor Events *Dr. Animo's pet mutant lizard appears Characters *Ben *Steven *Connie *Gwen *Max *Greg *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Alexandrite Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Fasttrack *Humungousaur Allusions Trivia *This episode was originally planned as episode 2 *Animo's pet is a reference to the Pterodactyl Men from Ultimate Alien's "The Eggman Cometh" *Alexandrite attacking Animo was inspired by Ben 10K using Waybig against Kevin 11K *Animo turning into a Cereprocrustacean was a reference to Animo becoming an Appoplexian in the Reboot Category:Episodes